


The 8est Kind of Villain

by Panultimate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panultimate/pseuds/Panultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate timeline Vriska talks about being a villain. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 8est Kind of Villain

There are all these stories about villains and the thing that turned them. Sometimes it takes time and doesn't happen in one moment; they get abused as a child and go on to abuse their own child, without it really being a conscious decision. Sometimes, something makes them snap, and they go in that moment from a struggling victim to a bitter victor. You've always held a certain respect for the latter, but you know you're the former, and you know you're a villain. The thing is, you're also a hero. You meant it when you said that you don't have to be a good person to be a hero. This story has enough heroes and good people. You aren't going to play the part of the reformed villain, the pitiable one with the tragic backstory. You don't want to be pitied, not romantically or platonically and sure as hell not morally. You don't want to be spared by the kindness of the souls of those high and holy heroes. You're going to make this story about you, and you're not going to be nice about it.

John's fixing things now. He's undoing all the damage you and everyone else wrought on this session. He's one of those sorts of heroes. Some alternate version of you is fawning after Peixes in Makara's playground land and another is fawning after Aranea in a different dream bubble. Another has just killed Aranea and taken the ring. Some other Vriska is out there trying to fix things, starting with John. You know she's going to fail harder than any of the rest of them. You've given up on that path. You don't want redemption, or even revenge anymore. The Vriska Serket of this timeline wants glory and a place in history as someone to be feared, not for a cruel ancestor or a treacherous descendant, but as someone who did things herself, made things happen and made the story about her. And that's just what you'll do. You don't know how yet, but you know you will, and this time, no one can stop you.


End file.
